megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero's weaponry
This article is about the weapons used by Zero in the games he appears in, as well as techniques and EX Skills he can acquire. Main Weapons of Mega Man X Series Z-Buster Similar to the X-Buster, the Zero Buster (Z-Buster for short) is a chargeable cannon embedded in Zero's arm(s). It can fire regular shots as well as Charge attacks. Similar to the Buster Upgrade of X's armor from Mega Man X2, Zero's Z-Busters can be linked to each other to fire two Charge Shots one after the other; however, they do not combine. When Zero became a fully playable character in Mega Man X4, his Z-Buster was completely removed due to game balancing, but it was re-introduced in Mega Man X5; in this game, it was only available if the game was started with Zero. However, its usage was stripped down drastically. It could only be used on the ground, and Zero was unable to move while firing it because he had to "charge" the attack. When Zero was resurrected in Mega Man X6, his Buster received new abilities again. The fire frequency of the Buster was vastly increased (yet still bound to the ground) and its power was increased as well, making it rather useful against most enemies and bosses. After this game, the Z-Buster was never used again. The Z-Buster has undergone two design changes throughout the series. Furthermore, the Buster Shot gun was erroneously called "Z Buster" in the first Mega Man Zero game, possibly because it seemed as though Zero had obtained a gun from nowhere and the translators assumed it was a stylized Z-Buster. Z-Saber Zero's favorite weapon and the one he is most skilled with, the Z-Saber is a lightsaber-like beam weapon which he first acquired in Mega Man X2 after being repaired by the X-Hunters (or Dr. Cain). It allows Zero to execute powerful close-range attacks. Zero uses his Learning System to learn new attack techniques for his Saber; this Learning System works in a similar fashion to X's Variable Weapons System. Up until Zero's death at the end of Mega Man X5, the Z-Saber had a rather fluid-formed blade, less like a saber in the actual sense. After his resurrection in Mega Man X6, it had a more solid blade. The fluid-shaped Saber is found by X after X5 and used in the following game, but what became of it in later games is unknown. Oddly, the same fluid blade was used by the Zero Nightmare, rather than the new one that Zero currently uses, though it is more likely that the Nightmare Zero's data was based on Zero in X5. The Z-Saber from Mega Man X6 onwards utilizes a straight solid beam rather than the fluid blade used in previous games. Contrary to popular belief, Zero actually uses the Z-Saber on his left hand rather than his right (the right hand is usually for activating his Z-Buster, similar to what X does. However he still keeps his left hand for Z-Saber combat even if the Z-Buster is no longer used from Mega Man X7 '' onwards) as shown in the video sequences involving Zero in ''Mega Man X3, X4 and'' X8''. Why Zero still uses his right hand to hold the Z-Saber during gameplay is still open to question. Zero however may be ambidextrous, and the Z-Saber in canon is sheathed behind his left shoulder, barring any ambidextrous positions he has or artworks like his character select portrait in X4. The Z-Saber can be used on the ground and in mid-air and can perform combo attacks; however, the normal slashes (and the combos) force Zero to stand still. The techniques obtained from defeated bosses are usually assigned to different elements, such as fire, ice, and lightning, and those attacks are executed by fulfilling certain button combinations while in a certain situation (for example, while Zero's in mid-air). When not used, Zero stores the deactivated Z-Saber hilt in a special sheath-like element located on his back (via a hole on over his left shoulder in canon), although in Mega Man X7 and X8, he keeps it out and activated as long as it is equipped. In Mega Man X: Command Mission, Zero can use several types of Sabers, all of which are Combat type weapons that hit a single target. *'Z Saber:' (Zセイバー) Zero's standard weapon, a beam saber that is capable of a Double Slash combo. As the game progresses, Zero has access to better versions of his weapon, the Z Saber+, ++, and +++. *'Flame, Ice and Thunder Sabers:' (ファイアセイバー (Fire Saber), アイスセイバー and サンダーセイバー) These Sabers have pretty much the same level in terms of stats and hit with one Splitting Slash, but offer elemental strengths to the user, capable of causing additional damage to certain enemies. All of them have a stronger + version available. They have the same appearance, except that the color of each blade depends on the element. *'Doubletooth:' (ダブルトゥース) A double-bladed saber, which has a higher chance of a Critical Hit with a Splitting Slash. A stronger version, Doubletooth+, is also available. *'Red Lotus Saber:' (紅蓮剣) Zero's fastest weapon, this blade drains all of Zero's power and channels it into a giant flame blade, and unleashes it in a fire elemental triple slash called the Bone Slicer. However, since the blade drains so much power, it almost completely annihilates Zero's defense stats, making him extremely vulnerable. *'Soul Saber:' (ソウルセイバー) The Soul Saber is not an energy blade; rather, it is a metal blade. The Soul Saber lets Zero perform a spin-attack, Slash at Death. Its power increases the lower Zero's Life Energy is. *'Z Ichimonji:' (零 Rei, "Zero") Another metal blade, the Z Ichimonji glows with a dark blue flame. It is weak, but breaks armors with the attack Knife Through Butter. Its superior version is the Rei Ichimonji (零影 Rei Kage, "Zero Shadow"). *'Z Rapier:' (Zレイピア) This thin, red blade can perform a Triple Slash combo, compared to the Z Saber's double combo. Its high speed compensates for its low defense. A Z Rapier+ is available. D Glaive Also known as the Durga Glaive, this is a lance that allows for longer-ranged attacks. It appears in both Mega Man X7 and Mega Man X8. The method to obtain this weapon is different between the two games. The Mega Man X7 version of this weapon is obtained from Splash Warfly after he was defeated in addition to learning the Suiretsusen technique, which it can only be performed using this weapon. The Mega Man X8 version of this weapon is available as a Rare Metal that Zero can redeem in the R&D Laboratory for use with any technique unlike in the previous version. The Mega Man X7 version utilizes a triple-slash move, different from the usual 4-slash combo of Z-Saber and has weaker vertical reach. The Mega Man X8 version adds the overhead spinning move as its third slash to be able to strike enemies repeatedly with its blade part as well as to deflect enemy fire with the handle part of the weapon. The reach of this weapon is two-and-a-half times that of the Z-Saber. V Hanger The V-Hanger is obtained from Wind Crowrang (along with Souenbu) after he is defeated. It is a set of two purple-bladed daggers. Besides allowing him to use Souenbu by creating beam boomerangs, the V-Hanger allows him to do up to a 5-slash combo. It appears in Mega Man X7. The attack reach of the daggers are half as long as the regular Z-Saber. Σ Blade The Σ Blade is the weapon Sigma uses in Mega Man X8, and it can be obtained by either completing the game, or by entering a code on the title screen and then buying it in the R&D Shop. It is a giant sword with legendary attack power, and it can easily break enemies' barriers. In addition, equipping this weapon will reduce special weapon energy usage by half automatically. The reach of this weapon is two times that of the Z-Saber and is effective on any enemy or boss. One notable difference between Zero's and Sigma's blade is the color of its energy, as Zero's is light green while Sigma's is red. The unlock code for the PS2 version of the original release and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 is: Enter this code on the main title screen then hear a Mega Man X8 sound byte to confirm the code was entered correctly. Then start a new game on Normal or Hard Difficulty. Note: These buttons are actually the analog sticks in the controller which can be pushed like regular buttons with the left analog stick as L3 and the right analog stick as R3. The left and right analog sticks for the non-Playstation controls serve the same purpose in the Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 re-release. For the Steam version, as the Steam Controller lacks a right analog stick, the right touchpad is used in its place. B Fan Also known as the , this is a pair of fans offering high attack and defense capabilities. Zero can stand still with this weapon that creates an energy shield around him that can deflect low-damage projectile shots. It appears in Mega Man X8. Learning the Rekkyodan technique will power-up the fans, allowing them to reflect shots back at the enemies by hitting them with the weapon. T Breaker Also known as the Titan Breaker, this is a super-powerful heavy hammer that can break through enemies' barriers. Using Juuhazan with this weapon can even destroy some obstacles & platforms. It appears in Mega Man X8. However, this weapon is capable of only one slow slamming attack. The reach of this weapon is the same as the Z-Saber. K Knuckle Also known as the Kaiser Knuckle, this is a pair of brass knuckles that appear in Mega Man X8. Equipping them grants Zero access to the special techniques used by Ryu and Ken from the Street Fighter series. The weapon's range is almost non-existent as Zero has to come up close to attack enemies making it easier to get hit, however the attack power is the same as T Breaker. The main flaw of the K Knuckle is that it cannot break through enemy barriers due to it lacking the three hit combo ability for Zero to break through enemy barriers. MMX8 K Knuckle.png|K Knuckle MMX8 T Breaker.png|T Breaker MMX8 Sigma Blade.png|Σ Blade MMX8 Sigma Blade B.png|Black Zero with the Σ Blade Main Weapons of Mega Man Zero Series Z-Saber In this series, the Z-Saber has been redesigned and reconfigured along with Zero himself. The Z-Saber now no longer possesses a lightsaber-like appearance, but a deltoid-shaped blade. Furthermore, the Z-Saber received a few upgrades. Unlike in the X series, the Zero series Z-Saber can be used while running and dashing (however, no combos can be performed while in motion). Additionally, it was created using the same technology as the X-Buster, giving it the ability to be charged and vary its effects and shape. The Z-Saber can be equipped with different chips for element-based charge attacks. In the first two games, Zero has to "relearn" his skill with the Z-Saber, upgrading its attack power and moveset by frequently using it, thus leveling it up. The weapon's most interesting characteristic is the sheer amount of force it can dole out to enemies; it can easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke. The Z-Saber can be recharged by drawing energy from Zero himself, who has an internal solar core. Zero can put the Z-Saber into the Buster Shot, allowing it to use vastly more powerful shots and charge shots. Cerveau studies the Z-Saber and reverse-engineers it, allowing it to change into the Shield Boomerang and the three Rods (Triple, Chain, and Recoil). According to concept arts, the Z-Saber is stored within the holster or holsters located on Zero's legs. Buster Shot The is Zero's long-range weapon; alongside the Z-saber, it appears in all Mega Man Zero games. It was originally an old model of a handheld gun used by the late Milan. When Zero awoke, he grabbed Milan's weapon in order to defend Ciel and himself against the attacking Neo Arcadian troops. Once acquired, the Buster Shot's bullets directly changed from regular ammunition to energy shots (or at least appears to in-game), and once the Z-Saber is obtained, the gun can be charged with its help (early concept art and the illustration to the left show that the Z-Saber can be loaded into the buster as a power cell, granting the weapon the ability to be charged this way). Like the Zero series version of the Z-Saber, the Buster Shot can be equipped with element chips, and it had to be upgraded in the first two games. According to concept art, the Buster Shot is mounted onto Zero's back when not used. Shield Boomerang The is a weapon used by Zero in the first three games, constructed by Cerveau. It is an energy shield created by spinning the Z-Saber (mounted onto his forearm) around, as shown in its artwork. It can reflect most enemy shot attacks, however, it provides no protection from melee attacks, nor is it capable of deflecting exceptionally powerful moves (like those used by bosses). Like most weapons of the series, the Shield Boomerang can be charged and equipped with element chips. When charged, the shield can be thrown like a razor blade, flying in an ellipsis path and cutting through several enemies before returning to Zero. The Shield Boomerang has to be leveled up in the first two games. In the first Mega Man Zero game, Cerveau only gives the weapon to Zero after he gets the Triple Rod and completes or fails in a mission. But obtaining the weapon is optional, it not being necessary to complete the game. In the second and third game, Zero must talk to Cerveau and get the Shield Boomerang (and Chain Rod or Recoil Rod) to progress the game. Triple Rod The is a lance-like weapon appears only in the first Mega Man Zero game and constructed by Cerveau from gathered data about Zero (talking to engineer after complete "Retrieve Data" mission - Maha Ganeshariff's mission). It is a modified Z-Saber hilt which can be extended three times for additional range and has a spear-like energy tip at the top; however, the extension can only be executed if standing still on the ground. It can also be used to attack in eight directions (left, right, up, down, upper left, upper right, lower left and lower right). It can be charged and equipped with element chips. When fully charged, Zero will swing the rod around himself like a battle staff, with an energy tip on both ends; when in mid-air, Zero spins the Triple Rod in front of him. Obtaining the Triple Rod is entirely optional, it can be skipped to complete the game. The Triple Rod is destroyed in the time gap between the first and second game, and the Chain Rod is constructed from its broken remains. Chain Rod The is manufactured from the remains of the Triple Rod by Cerveau in Mega Man Zero 2. It is an energy chain with a sharp point that can be used to hook onto various surfaces and enemies. It can hold some enemies in place by stunning them, pull them closer to Zero for further attacks, or to simply impale them from mid-distance. It can also be used to pull distant items or to hook Zero to a ceiling, swinging on it, similar to a grappling hook. It can be equipped with element chips as well and has to be leveled up to enable its charge attack, which is the same as that of the Triple Rod. Recoil Rod Yet another Z-Saber variation made by Cerveau in Mega Man Zero 3, the Recoil Rod consists of a pair of energy tonfas used for rapid attacks (which can only be used when on the ground). Similar to the Triple Rod, this weapon can be used to attack in eight directions. Unlike all previous rod weapons, the Recoil Rod has to be used to solve several in-game puzzles. By charging the rod, it can be used to push away enemies (if not already destroying them) or moving blocks. Furthermore, when charged and released while holding down, the Recoil Rod allows Zero to make a mighty jump vertically to reach areas normally not possible. Original concept art for the Recoil Rod shows it as a wrist attachment that allowed the rod to be summoned or retracted at will and as a "repulse knuckle" type attachment that was activated by a punch. It was originally called the "Pile Bunker". Zero Knuckle The Zero Knuckle replaces both the Shield Boomerang and the rod weapons in Mega Man Zero 4, but unlike them, is available from the very beginning. The Knuckle consists of a Z-shaped chip implanted into Zero's palms. It allows him to rip off certain types of weapons (such as blasters, rocket launchers or axes) from enemy Mechaniloids or weak Reploids (such as Weil's Variants) to use them for his own. A successful theft of such a part normally results in the destruction of the enemy. If a stolen weapon is out of ammo or simply of no use any longer, it can be thrown away which can hurt an enemy as well. It cannot be equipped with element chips (although this is due to the game lacking element chips), but can be charged, though the charged version of the Zero Knuckle is only a stronger punch. It is unknown whether this weapon was created by Cerveau or had been part of Zero all along, but artwork of Omega Zero from Mega Man ZX shows him having a Knuckle of his own, but with an Ω symbol instead of a Z. Techniques When Zero defeats a boss, he learns a . These techniques let Zero mimic certain attacks used by the defeated boss and are usually assigned to certain elements. The learned techniques vary from attacks to movement styles. ''Mega Man Xtreme Zero can help X in ''Mega Man Xtreme with the "Zero Scramble" items, which will summon Zero for a quick attack. Zero can also use these attacks in the second game, Xtreme 2. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2 Mega Man X4 Mega Man X5 Mega Man X6 Mega Man X7 ''Mega Man X7 introduces the use of weapons other than the Z-Saber: the V Hanger, a set of handheld daggers, and the D Glaive, a long spear weapon. ''Mega Man X8 Mega Man X: Command Mission Zero's techniques are available as his Action Trigger, '''Command Arts'. They are performed by inputting a specific combinations of buttons, and Zero will perform each successfully inputted Command Art once the timer runs out. Fighting games Besides techniques from other games, Zero has four new techniques in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite that are used as his command normals. EX Skills In the Mega Man Zero series, Zero can learn EX Skills similar to his techniques by defeating the bosses after activating their EX Skill. In Mega Man Zero 2 and Mega Man Zero 3, they can be activated by having an A or S rank before taking the mission. In Mega Man Zero 4, they are activated by taking the mission while the weather is favorable to the boss, but some bosses still only utilize their special techniques at A or S rank. ''Mega Man Zero 2 Mega Man Zero 3 Mega Man Zero 4 As an enemy Zero, Awakening Zero and Zero Nightmare attacks These techniques are accessed by Zero only when fighting against him as Mega Man X. The techniques are used by Zero and in ''Mega Man X5, and by Zero Nightmare in Mega Man X6. Trivia *All of Zero's Giga Attacks from the numbered X titles are performed through punching the ground. This first occurred when he uses Earth Gaizer in Mega Man X2. *Interestingly, most of Zero's techniques are given Japanese names in contrast to all of the other characters in the series who have English words for their attacks. *The only weapons throughout the series Zero has that doesn't have a learned technique or EX Skill are the Triple Rod and the Zero Knuckle. The former is due to EX Skills not being present in the first game, and the latter is due to just being a chip in Zero's hand that grants him a strength boost and that EX Skills have been reduced for just the Buster and Saber only. *Of all of Zero's learned techniques/EX Skills, the most recurring are the rising uppercut, as well as the rolling slash. The rolling slash, however, is not technically an EX Skill, and instead has to be learned through various methods throughout the Mega Man Zero series: **''Mega Man Zero'': Destroying enemies using the Z-Saber jumping move **''Mega Man Zero 2'': Active Form **''Mega Man Zero 3'': Malthas Cyber-elf **''Mega Man Zero 4'': Rolling Body Chip *The Shouryuuken and Senpuukyaku techniques are originally from the Street Fighter series, also produced by Capcom. In fact, his rising slash techniques are actually based from the Shouryuuken, with the only difference being that, the techniques require the use of his Z-Saber. *In the Zero Series, the EX Skills that have Zero doing a downward thrust appears to slow down his descent, and can help the player react faster to enemies or traps that Zero can't avoid almost immediately. *After the release of X4, some of Zero's moves became the basis for the special moves of other Capcom video game characters; good examples would be a few characters from the Rival Schools (1997-2000) series, namely: Roy Bromwell, Momo Karuizawa, and Hyo Imawano. *Zero's Enkoukyaku attack for the K Knuckle is very similar to the downward diagonal aerial kick of Akuma/Gouki from Street Fighter, the Tenma Kuujinkyaku, keeping in line with that game's set of Street Fighter themed special techniques. However, the K Knuckle's usage of it it may also reference the one of the attacks used with Ifrit in Devil May Cry, as both possess attacks are diagonal downward kicks executed while airborne, of the fire element, and both attacks actually have the foot of their respective users wreathed in flames as a makeshift greaves, instead of having a genuine apparatus. However, Akuma's version features no flames. See also *Zero's Forms *Chips (Mega Man Zero series) *X's weaponry *Axl's weaponry *Vile's weaponry References es:Armamento de Zero nl:Zero's Wapens Category:Zero's weapons and techniques Category:Special Weapons